Not All Women Are Good Cooks!
by BlueApple27
Summary: Saku x Sasu first one shot - Not all ladies are befitting to be in the kitchen...as in the case of Sakura, she had to fulfill that task to be Sasuke's good wife. Sasuke began to think he had been overestimating her skills...O O


**Not All Women Are Good Cooks!**

**( SasuSaku one shot )**

As everyone knew it, that women are born chefs in every household. That is what Uchiha Sasuke think it should be. Well, not in the case of a certain pink haired female.

Haruno Sakura may be the iron lady and the domineering women around the office. A monster on the road when she gets her hands on the wheels. Patient when time calls for it. Helping others with a ready smile. Responsible for house chores despite being busy. And the great thief of the Uchiha's heart.

She is the all-in-one woman that every man in town would want. She is perfect as the as the Uchiha prodigy could be…practically everything except…

BOOM!

Sasuke began imagine that his home goes exploding on the thirteenth floor. It would be a total disaster as they were living that high up, IF that happens.

Yes, he is currently living with his beloved pink haired lover and were just married. How nice…

He loved her in every way she is along with her inferior skills in the kitchen. Although he prioritizes that particular characteristic in a woman. And she knows it too.

A way to a man's heart is through his stomach. That is her personal reminder. She envied how Sasuke's mother who is a splendid chef whereas she took the opposite. Sakura isn't someone who'd give up that easily.

Practice makes perfect, right? That is what Sasuke believed.

However, he recently come to realize that he had been overestimating her inferior skill.

**Headlines : BUILDING ON FIRE DUE TO KITCHEN EXPLOSION! **

The Uchiha male shivered by that thought. He had this trauma everytime when he is on his way home from work.

Hesitating to turn the key as he stood at the doorstep of his home.

What will it turn out to be tonight's dinner?

He recalled the list of her 'achievements' when she was in the kitchen:

Overcooking ( that is becoming a daily routine )

Burn the pot ( due to her negligence as she was into a drama series on television )

Juggled the knives ( don't talk about it…shivers! )

Made soup out of fruits ( she wanted to go on a diet, she got the idea from her colleague who was on the same league as her! )

Strangled the microwave ( she smashed it when it did not work )

Mistook sugar for salt and vinegar for oil ( she tend to grab anything into her cooking! Some tragedy… )

Confection terror ( making healthy chocolates for Valentine's Day with carrots, celeries and tomatoes…which is his favourite vegetable…)

And it goes down the list…

He also remembered that she tried preparing a new year's dinner for the whole family and there was nothing that could be edible after hours of waiting. In the end, they had to eat out.

"Here goes nothing…" he crossed his fingers, gathering the courage to face his poor kitchen.

Surprisingly, his pink haired wife was not at her usual 'war zone' as the Uchiha anticipated she would be. Instead, she was sitting on the couch with her magazine.

"You're home," with her radiant smile, Sakura greeted her returning husband.

"You are not cooking today?" he asked, surprised.

"Nope," she said. "I ordered pizza, I ran out of ideas on what to cook tonight and…" she hung at her sentence while she wrapped her arms around him. In mind, he sighed in relief, thank god!

"And?" he raised a stunning brow.

"I think it's about time I should give up on this cooking thing. It's something I can never master, so I brought all the necessary supplies," proudly, Sakura revealed her stock piled of instant noodles, preserved foods in cans and she even prepared a collection of take away menus.

To the Uchiha male this is another surprise…

"But I still think of making a feast during this coming new year and on special occasions. I want to please mom and dad that I am a good wife," she smiled, referring to his parents.

And a beginning of a new disaster.

Smirking his infamous smirk, he embraced her with a kiss. She IS his good wife despite her culinary skills. He could not help but to love her more in her every way. He decided to give up his mind set of women being good chefs, not all of them but ALL of them are good wives.

"Um…Sasuke. What do you say I make roast lamb for new year?"

He stunned. The word **BLACK** came to mind…

* * *

**One, two and whoa la…! My first one shot of SasuSaku fanfic. **

**Hope you like it. **

**It's a message to all ladies who are 'good' chefs such as myself. Worry not cause no matter how 'good' you are, still you can capture a man's heart. Just be yourself cause you are LOVED! **

**Thanks for reading. Reviews please. Hope to bring up more one shots along the way. ( ps: your support is much appreciated XD )**

**( Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto )**


End file.
